


Frilly Black Skirts and Tight Zippered Blouses

by attack_on_toast



Series: Reigisa Week 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Reigisa Week, prompt: gender, they do the do afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_toast/pseuds/attack_on_toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because "How Nagisa Finds Out that Rei has a Thing for him Dressing as a Girl" was too long of a title and too short of a summary.</p>
<p>When Nagisa was little, his three older sisters would always insist on dressing him up in their clothes, curling his hair, and painting his face with layers and layers of make up. And Nagisa absolutely hated it. This started happening less and less as Nagisa got older, until it stopped happening altogether after he started middle school. Now he was a high school second year, and much too old to be dressed up as a girl. But his sisters didn’t seem to share that sentiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frilly Black Skirts and Tight Zippered Blouses

**Author's Note:**

> First day of reigisa week! And even though Levihan week was a massive fail I have all but two of the prompts started already so I WILL POST SOMETHING EVERY DAY I SWEAR.
> 
> Sorry if there are errors, I wrote this in like two days (usually even a short thing takes me a week or so) and it's unbeta-ed.
> 
> Also I kind of fucked up the prompt, but my imagination is fleeting and runs away quickly.
> 
> EDIT: My beta (Gabe) appeared like ten seconds after I posted this and she gave me some really good advice so

When Nagisa was little, his three older sisters would always insist on dressing him up in their clothes, curling his hair, and painting his face with layers and layers of makeup. And Nagisa absolutely hated it. This started happening less and less as Nagisa got older, until it stopped happening altogether after he started middle school. Now he was a high school second year, and much too old to be dressed up as a girl. But his sisters didn’t seem to share that sentiment.

"Uwa, Nagisa kun looks so cute!" One of his sisters commented, mussing up  his previously curled hair. Another one nodded in agreement and adjusted his skirt  while the third reprimanded him for not being still enough while she fixed his make up.

"I'm a little old for this, you know." He grumbled.

"Our little brother, all grown up." Nanako sighed, placing the finishing touches on Nagisa's winged eyeliner. "But no matter how old you are, you'll always be little baby Nagisa!"

Satsue giggled and pinched his cheek, earning her a stern look from Nanako. "You were always my favorite brother, you know." she said solemnly.

"I'm your only brother."

"Exactly!" Takena shouted. All three of them burst into laughter.

"Girls!" Nagisa's mother shouted from the kitchen. "You'd better not be messing with Nagisa again!"

"We're not!" they shouted back in unison, running to the kitchen and leaving Nagisa alone in his bedroom.

Nagisa flopped down on his bed and sighed. He loved his sisters to death, but sometimes their games went a little too far. He then got up and toddled to the mirror (he had never gotten used to stilettos) to look at himself. To be fair, he was kind of cute. He would've been adorable if he was a girl.

He was wearing a frilly black skirt with a floral print and a tight white zip-up blouse with black polka dots, which made him look like he had a feminine shape even though he he had none.

Nagisa was in the middle of inspecting his ass in the skirt and trying to figure out how he would unzip the blouse when the doorbell rang.

“Nagi chan, can you get the door?” Nanako shouted.

Nagisa sighed and began tottering to the door. He paused to take off the stilettos, then continued on more even footing.

He threw open the door, only to be greeted by a very flustered Rei Ryugazaki.

“Nagisa kun, the movie is starting in twenty minutes! We’re going to be la-” Rei choked as he looked at Nagisa, his face slowly turning bright red. “Nagisa kun?” he asked, his voice uncertain.

“Yes, Rei chan?” Nagisa responded, thoroughly confused by Rei’s reaction. Sure, they were going to be late to their movie date but that didn’t mean Rei had to choke up. “Uh, is something wrong?”

“Nagisa kun?” Rin started again. He managed to continue, though not without difficulty. “Are you… dressed as a girl?”

Suddenly, it  became clear.

“Oh, sorry Rei chan! My sisters were being annoying,” Nagisa pointedly shouted the last part so the aforementioned sisters could hear. His outburst was met with a fresh set of giggles. “But I’ll be ready in a minute.” Rei just nodded, still speechless and now a particularly vibrant shade of maroon, which just so happened to match Nagisa’s lipstick.

Nagisa waved Rei into his room and grabbed one of the disposable makeup removing towelettes that he had hidden under his bed years ago for occasions like these. He began wiping off the makeup with expert, practiced strokes. After managing to remove his eyeliner without smearing it all over his face, he got to work detangling the mass of tiny tight curls that was his hair.

After satisfactorily detangling his hair, he turned to face Rei, who was stiffly sitting on Nagisa’s bed, clutching a pillow to his lap.

“Unzip me.” Nagisa demanded, plopping himself onto Rei’s lap and showing him the zipper that went down his spine.

Rei made another choked sound, but complied.

The two of them sat in silence for a few seconds as Rei unzipped the blouse. As he leaned forward to help Nagisa out of it, Nagisa noticed the other’s short, hard breaths.

“Maybe,” Nagisa said, slowly sinking back against Rei’s chest. “We could skip the movie?”

Rei’s lack of response and unnaturally warm face buried in Nagisa’s shoulder was all the conformation Nagisa needed.

***Bonus***

“Nagisa kun, why are you wearing lacy underwear?!”

“You can’t do these things half-way, Rei chan!”

 

 


End file.
